My Little Thief's Love Kakashi Hatke Oneshot
by Lucy's Wonderland Madness
Summary: Kakashi Hatake x Oc one-shot : A bit Mature in the end!


I walked down the quiet forest; my brown eyes scanned the area. I was used to the silence but this was different. It was heavy and the air felt eerie as well. Pulling on too hood a bit more foreword, I tired hiding my face more.

Feeling a somebody's chakra, I pretended to not notice, but I put in my sleeve a kunai just in case I was attack. Continuing my walk towards a closets village, the person followed me, keeping their distance.

Smirking, I saw a small village up ahead, so I knew I had to hide my presence and get mixed in a crowed and it was prefect because it seemed that the small village was have what seemed to be entertainment, creating a rather large crowed.

Upon entering the village, the presences of the mysterious ninja disappeared. Frowning, I continued to walk inside the village. Masking my presences, I looked around what type of people these villagers were and if any other ninjas were present.

No ninjas that could recognize me and the villagers seemed to be too preoccupied what seemed to be some circus people.

Walking around the village, I looked for an inn; I was able to get inside without anybody noticing and making my job easier, the manager didn't seem to be in inside of the small hotel.

Going behind his desk, I open a book of accounts I sign a random name and grabbed keys of the room I had assign myself to.

'Hm, free room for tonight and off tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I smirked and walked to my free room.

Entering my small suit, I laid my bag down the floor and took off my cloak. Sighing, I went into the small bathroom the room had and decided to take a long hot bath. Something that I needed and wanted for days and finally I can have one.

Leaning back, my back hitting the cold glass, I stared at the ceiling. Steam filled the entire room making it foggy. Closing my eyes, memories rushed, filling me with mixed emotions.

Something I no longer was used to, but it felt painful.

_"Don't do it" he whispered._

_"You will become wanted and I won't enjoy the feeling of me going after you." He whispered once more. Looking at him straight in the eyes, a single tear falls down my cheek._

_"Gomen Kakashi," I whispered, pressing my lips softly against his._

_Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his soft sliver hair._

_Breaking the kiss, I had my eyes close; I didn't want to hurt him. Unwrapping my arms and slowly pull myself away from him. "Gomen Kakashi" I whispered._

_"Wai-"_

_Before he could finish, I threw a smoke bomb. Disappearing into the night, leaving my once lover alone._

Opening my eyes, I sighed. That memory still played in my mind and it wouldn't disappear but then again, I was very hesitant about wanting to black that memory.

"Kakashi…" I mutter to myself as I sunk more into the warm water.

Wrapping my towel around me, I use another smaller towel to dry my hair. Opening the door of the bathroom and walking in the small room.

My eyes widen, shock I dropped the towel that I was drying my hair.

In my room, there he sat. Reading his favorite book, Icha Icha. Trying to say something, I open my mouth. But words didn't seem to form.

Frowning, I stood there as I watched him read.

Looking up, he waved and smiled behind that mask.

"Yo."

Frowning, I hold on tight to my towel.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Closing his book he said and lean back on the bed, his hands holding his weight. Staring at me blankly with his only uncovered eye, he didn't speak.

"Kakas-"

"They are looking for you." Was all he said.

Staring at him, strange, I nodded my head.

"I know, I am a _thief" _I answered him.

He shook his head and sighed.

"I mean them, as the Akatsuki, because you stole some information about something important." He stated.

Sighing, I nodded my head and crossed my arms.

Blowing on a semi-wet semi-dry hair out of my face.

"I have and I guessed they would soon try looking for me." I stated, looking at him straight in the eye.

He sighed and stood up.

"Micchon, please…come back." He whispered. Standing in front of me, his fingertips brushing my cheek. Closing my eyes, a content sigh escaped my lips.

"Kakashi, you know what the village would do to me if I returned." I mutter, reopening my eyes, only now to come in contact with his sharingan and unmasked lips. Pouting slightly, I lifted my hand to trace his lips.

'How much I miss kissing them' I thought to myself.

I knew that sooner or later, Kakashi would have to bring me back to the village, but he would he have the heart to do so?

Leaning against him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. My ear on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me close as much as possible. Breathing in his scent, a soft smile dance on my lips.

Feeling his lips on top of my head, I only wished to freeze time.

"Micchon," he whispered, looking up to him, I could see the sadness and love the held for me. A woman that is nothing but a thief. Yet, he still yearns for me as I yearn for him.

"Kakashi…" I whispered. Pressing my lips against his, he leans in forward. Putting more pressure into the kiss. My fingers then tangle themselves in his hair as his hand holds onto my head. Pulling me closer to him. Feeling him then nibble on my bottom lip softly, I open my lips slightly. Letting him enter the territory he has missed.

Re-exploring every inch of my mouth, I couldn't help but let a small moan escape.

Breaking the kiss apart, we both panted. Our foreheads touched, missing this feeling I couldn't help but press my lips against his once more, only to be pushing him towards the bed.

Falling on top of him.

Feeling him tug on the towel, I knew the events that would soon follow.

Breaking the kiss, I kiss his neck, hitting his weak spot as soon as my lips touched his neck. Unzipping his vest off and pulling his shirt up, I let my hands roam his chest.

Feeling him groan, my lips re-found themselves against his, I was then turn to my back. Now his lips when down to my neck, nibbling softly on the flesh.

Feeling his lips go up, kissing my jaw and then nibbling my ear.

"Come back my little thief" He whispered.

I knew that I would miss him again.

So I nodded my head.

"Okay, but…" I whispered back. Turning him over me on top now.

"You will have to chase me later" I whisper back. Grinning as he holds me down with his hands.

Chuckling, he turns us around, now him on top.

His hands still on my hips.

"Later…now we have our fun" he whispered near my ear then nibbling it going down to my neck biting my soft spot as he grinding against me. Earning a moan.

Smirking, I brought his face on mine and slammed my lips. Now making the passionate kiss into a lustful one.

_So you never stopped loving me, even when I became a thief…_

_Even as a thief, you will always be in my heart…_

"A thief's love it is then" we both whispered as we both continued are long night.

_I love you Kakashi…_

_I love you too Micchon._

_Now promise me, when I catch you, you will come back with me…_

_Only if you can find me first._

_Still mischievous I see…my little thief…_


End file.
